Idylle Interdite
by Emo.16
Summary: Leur relation était interdite, oui. Immoral, incompréhensible. Et pourtant, c'est bien au fond d'un lit qu'ils se retrouvaient chaque soir.. Yaoi, Dofladile!


**Idylle interdite. **

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà avec une modeste fanfic, un One shot qui traitera sur un couple que j'adule, que je vénère ! Le Dofladile *-* **

**Entre l'humour et le sérieux, c'est pas grand-chose mais ça a été un vrai plaisir de l'écricre **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre maître à tous, Oda ! **

**Bonne lecture :D **

_"Qu'est ce que cet enculé fout ici?"_

Doflamingo fulminait. En rentrant chez lui à une heure tardive, il avait eu une très mauvaise surprise, qui l'attendait depuis une petite heure, sans qu'il n'en soit prévenu.

Assis sur sa chaise, à son bureau dans son lieu de travail.

Akainu.

_ Je te conseille de dégager de mon bureau, Sakazuki.

La voix de Donquixote n'avait jamais été si glaciaire. Il n'était pas -Mais alors pas du tout- de bonne humeur, et cette petite visite surprise n'arrangeait rien.

_ Donquixote Doflamingo. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne te vois pas plus à Marie Joie. Il faut dire que tu ne prends pas vraiment la peine de te présenter aux convocations que je t'envoie.

L'amiral, désormais en chef, leva vers lui un regard dénué de toutes expressions, qui aurait fait sourire follement le blond en d'autres circonstances.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Peux- tu maintenant m'expliquer comment tu as réussis à rentrer ici sans qu'aucun de mes hommes ne me prévienne immédiatement, et comment t'as fais pour mettre mes meilleurs combattants à terre?

On se calme. On respire. On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire. Quoiqu'on en dise, Doflamingo était un homme intelligent, et se battre contre l'amiral en chef maintenant ne serait pas très intelligent. Son titre de corsaire lui était primordial, surtout en ce moment.

_ Tes soi-disant meilleurs combattants e sont qu'un ramassis d'incapables qui n'arrivent pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre. J'en profite pour te dire que ta demeure n'est pas très bien protégée..

On se caaaalllmmmeeee. On ne lui lance pas de coup de poing, on ne le démembre pas, on ne lui arrache pas la tête.

Doflamingo sourit difficilement par un rictus hideux qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Si sa villa avait était si facile d'accès, c'est tout simplement parce que l'homme qui y avait pénétré était l'amiral en chef. Et que ni Diamante, Monet, Sugar, Trébol, Buffalo, Baby 5 ou Vergo ne pouvait l'attaquer. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à avoir sa visite.

Et ça le mettait hors de lui. En plus de la minuscule, microscopique, infime mais bien présente peur, qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez au fin fond de ses entrailles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

_ Toi et moi savons parfaitement ce que signifie ma présence en ces lieux.

Le cœur de Doflamingo s'arrêta une seconde. On reste calme, cette fois ci pour une raison différente.

_ Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Au contraire je crois que si.

_ Dégage de cette île Sakazuki. T'as rien à y foutre.

_ Ou est-il Doflamingo ?

L'air devint électrique. Le corps entier du blond se tendit, tandis qu'un de ses poings se serra dangereusement. Il était maintenant prêt à sauter sur la moindre occasion d'attaquer si la situation dérapait trop.

- Je vois pas de qui tu parles, dégage d'ici maitenant. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, tu n'es pas le bienvenu sur cette île, et encore moins dans cette baraque. La porte est par là.

_ Je te remercie de ton hospitalité mais je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour repartir sans des informations... Ou plus.

Le sourcil du Donquixote tressaillit nerveusement. Qu'on le retienne, il allait commettre un meurtre. Un sourire sardonique prit place sur son visage.

_ Comme je t'te l'ai dis...

_**_ Ou est Crocodile ?**_

La question claqua dans l'air, comme un éclair un chaud soir d'été. Ce fut l'atmosphère elle - même qui changea de pression, Donquixote sentit son cœur se glacer, et une sourde colère monter en lui. Ses limites allaient être franchises si le Chien Rouge continuait sur sa lancée.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et son emplacement m'importe peu. Déclara t-il les dents serrées.

Le blond devenait petit à petit l'agneau au lieu du loup, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Je pense pourtant le contraire. Vois-tu, je me fie à mon intuition et aux dires de certaines personnes.

Une brusque secousse de colère le traversa, balançant imperceptiblement son corps en avant.

_ Dégage d'ici. Je ne me répéterais pas. Tu devrais déjà être mort pour avoir osé pénétrer ici sans y être autorisé.

_ M'attaquer ne t'avancerais à rien. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Ou est Crocodile ?

_ J'ignore qui est le chien qui à divulguer de fausses informations, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je m'en branle complètement si ça t'intéresse.

Le visage de l'amiral en chef se durcit d'avantage. Iceberg d'un côté, volcan de l'autre, les deux hommes se fixèrent, droits dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun des deux n'eut une seule seconde l'idée de les baisser. Même avec les lunettes du blond, Sakazuki devinait les pupilles meurtrières qui le passer sous rayon X.

Ce fut finalement Akainu qui cessa en premier le petit jeu d'intimidation. Il se releva avec la grâce du à son rang, et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas de quoi faire flancher le Corsaire, et n'avait pas le droit de faire fouiller de fond en comble son imposante demeure. Et le combat avec Doflamingo n'était pas pour tout de suite, insister ne servait à rien.

Quand il passa à quelques centimètres de lui, le Corsaire excentrique tourna la tête à gauche, et les lunettes violettes rencontrèrent pour la dernière fois les yeux charbonneux du marine.

_**"Vous ne le toucherez pas. "**_

_**"C'est ce qu'on verra."**_

Il n'avait pas _encore_ de quoi faire flancher le corsaire.

Dans un claquement sourd, la porte se referma derrière la cape immaculée du Chien Rouge.

Doflamingo souffla doucement. Ses poings se desserrèrent, sa mâchoire aussi.

Ces chiens pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

Il tourna les talons, tomba sur Monet qui s'inclina devant lui, les traits tirés de douleur. Morte de honte, elle s'excusa de ne pas avoir était là pour arrêter l'Amiral, mais son maître l'ignora. Il continua sa course vers ses appartements privés, et arrivé à destination, poussa doucement la porte de bois pour pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Il s'avança vers son lit baldaquin, ouvrit les rideaux pourpres, et descendit délicatement les draps en soies.

Des yeux fermés qui s'ouvrirent à son entrée dans le lit, des cheveux décoiffés, une tête plongée dans l'oreiller.

_ C'était qui, à cette heure-là ?

_ Jaloux ?

_ ... Stupide oiseau..

Crocodile se retourna, et se blottit dans les bras du grand blond, qui raffermit sa prise. La protection et la chaleur que lui offrait les muscles du plus jeune firent s'enflammer le cœur du pirate, qui blottit son nez dans l'épaule de son amant.

_ On est d'humeur câline ? ~

_ Quand est- ce que t'apprendras à te taire ? Grogna Crocodile.

_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais réellement faire quoique ce soit, avec tous ces bandages..

La voix de Doflamingo s'était assombrie, et terré ainsi contre sa poitrine, Crocodile pouvait presque entendre le feulement de pur haine qui menaçait de sortir. Il releva ses beaux yeux gris vers le visage du blond, et d'un geste précautionneux, lui retira ses lunettes, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

Deux yeux bleus comme l'azur du ciel et l'océan lui faisait à présent face.

_ Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré.

_ Je suis un pirate.

_ Tu n'es pas invincible. Personne ne l'est, même pas toi.

_ Pour toi je le serais.

Le coeur de l'ex prisonnier manqua un battement. Il en rata un deuxième quand il vit le regard rempli de sérieux de Donquixote. Le silence dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquels les seuls sons audibles étaient leur respiration et le hululement d'une chouette, venant des jardins extérieurs.

_ Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.

_ Je ne regretterais pas de mourir pour toi. Jamais.

La respiration de Crocodile s'accélera légèrement. Il ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec le blond, ils s'apprenaient tous deux par le regard. Le plus âgé fondit sur les lèvres du blond, dans un baiser inoubliable.

_**"Tous tes baisers sont inoubliables. Je suis foutu, je t'ai dans la peau. Stupide oiseau."**_

_**"Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je n'ai besoin que de toi. A tes côtés, tout ce qui est meilleur en moi ressurgit."**_

Donquixote Doflamingo avait placé tout son amour, toutes ses espérances, toute sa passion, dans une seule personne. Quand le Corsaire aimait, c'était passionnément, et infiniment.

_**"Je suis fatigué de ce monde, fatigué de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Il n'y a que ta présence qui ravive ma flamme. "**_

_**"Je ne suis qu'un pantin. Je me vente de faire des autres mes marionnettes, mais j'en suis moi-même une à la solde de mes propres émotions."**_

Tu es capable d'aimer, Doflamingo. Ne te remets pas en doute. Tout amour en ce monde n'est que beauté.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase parmi tant d'autre. Une de ses nombreuses amantes audacieuse qu'ils ne payaient jamais le lui avait murmuré un soir au creux de l'oreille.

Plus tard, Donquixote avait su par un tour du destin que cette femme était morte en défendant son amour pour lui, et son honneur par la même occasion.

Le blond posa son regard azur sur les nombreux bandages de son amant.

_ Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré. Lui répéta l'ancien corsaire.

_ C'est à moi de décider si ça en vaut la peine.

Il exprimerait son amour de la manière la plus passionnée, la plus belle, la plus majestueuse. Et si il fallait mourir pour cette cause si explosive, si coloré, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Donquixote Doflamingo se fichait bien du monde. Il n'y avait que le bonheur de la perle entre ses bras qui importait.

**- Barbe Noire est trop fort. **

L'oiseau sentit une douloureuse morsure dans son ventre.

_ _Fufufu_... Tu ne me crois pas assez puissant ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Regarde dans quel état il m'a mis. Il a fait tomber des dizaines de pirates expérimentés, ne le prend pas à la légère.

_**"On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient."**_

Les deux hommes joignirent leurs mains.

__ Dort_.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, abruti de piaf.

Crocodile sentait le romarin et la coriandre.

Doflamingo sentait la fraise et la pêche.

_-Dort. _

Peut-être pourraient-ils profiter d'une nuit de plus ? A l'abri des regards du monde, de la marine et de tous ces abrutis. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en sécurité, au chaud, et tous les deux.

_**Ils verraient bien ce qui se passerait demain. En attendant, Doflamingo avait une idylle interdite à savourer. **_

_**Fin. **_

**Voilaaaaa ! Faites moi part de vos impressions par reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D A la prochaine !**

'**Emo.16 **


End file.
